Dark Disciples - The High Lord of KanonHaven
by samjordon08
Summary: Meet Harry Potter, Servant of a Dark Lord. Just not Voldemort. He is the servant of an Orc Warlord who appears Human and desires a series of Dark harry Potters to serve him. Each Harry that serves him is dark and is a horror to all they come across. Meet the High Lord of KanonHaven.
1. Chapter 1- Dark Lords and A New Destiny

Dark Disciples- The High Lord of KanonHaven

Chapter 1- Dark Lords and A New Destiny

It was October 31st 1981 and in Godrics Hollow inside a cottage with its door blown off was the corpse of a man in his early twenties. He was a father and upstairs just recently slain was his beautiful red haired wife. A cloaked man with bare feet and a bald head, with red eyes and slits for nostrils pointed his wand at the baby in his crib. A shout of 'Avara Kedavra' and in a flash of green and an explosion of wood and plaster, the cloaked man disappeared with a look of shock on his face, leaving just his robes.

A man watched from outside, knowing that events so far were going as far as the original timeline was concerned but that was where things would end as far as that timeline was concerned, as far as he was concerned. Moments later a half-giant turned up and brought the baby out of the house. After this had happened, a young man turned up on his motorbike, his face distraught when he realised his friends had died. Then he looked at what was in the half-giant's arms and proceeded to have a small argument with him. It was at this point that this universe's destiny was changed.

"Gentlemen, I think you'll be able to assist me. You both seem to be the helpful type" the unknown man said.

"Can't you fucking see that we're upset and that we need to find this kid somewhere safe" replied the young man angrily.

"You see that's the thing, I need Harry there, Sirius Black, and I need you. And I also have a purpose for you Rubeus Hagrid."

Sirius pulled out his wand and Hagrid aimed his umbrella at the unknown, sinister man.

"Now gentlemen, I wouldn't try anything against me. The outcome is definitely not in your favour." The sinister man just smiled and raised his hands and then jerked his left hand suddenly as if to grab a wand or some other weapon.

Sirius and Hagrid launched several spells quickly in succession only to see they were all held in place in mid-air. They then attempted to physically restrain the sinister man but found themselves quickly outmatched. Hagrid had been knocked unconscious and Sirius, having sustained several bruises, found himself grabbed by the neck and held up in the air. Then the sinister man dropped him to the floor.

"Revive your friend there or several bad things are going to happen to this village." Sirius had no choice but to comply and didn't see why the stranger would threaten the village over such a simple demand.

The sinister man waved his hand and all injuries that Hagrid and Sirius sustained were gone. With another wave of his hand, Hagrid's eyes glassed over for a moment before he went to Sirius' motorbike and rode off on it.

"What the fuck did you do to him, you bastard?" snarled Sirius.

"I partially rewrote his mind and gave him a series of instructions to follow. He'll be leaving your bike somewhere in Edinburgh before he returns to Hogwarts. Meanwhile what am I going to do with you?"

The sinister man held up his right arm and Sirius felt his mind being assaulted by unimaginable power. He was in so much pain that he started bleeding from his nose and screamed in agony before falling unconscious.

When Sirius woke up, he felt different and he knew a lot of changes had happened to him. He saw the person he fought earlier and was filled with regret.

"I am sorry master for being your enemy earlier. I was upset that my friends had died and wanted to protect my Godson. "

The Stranger gave him a sly smile, "All is forgiven, Sirius. I still need you to protect your godson for I shall make him a ruler of man. You need a new identity for the new order I am creating and from there we shall be merging with another universe where I am from. Henceforth you shall be known as Grimwolf."

"Thank you master, You are most generous. What are we to do with the villagers?" Sirius/Grimwolf asked.

"We will be taking many of them with us to my stronghold. It is very expansive and plenty of room for my purposes." The stranger looked at all the people looking at them through the windows.

"What about my dead friends?" asked Sirius/Grimwolf, his eyes turning towards the partially destroyed house.

"We'll bring them as well. I'll resurrect them and I think James shall become one of my first soldiers here in this reality. As for Lily, we're going to need a lot of breeding stock and she'll be giving us many potential troops."

"Yes Master."

The strange man turned to the street and declared to himself, "Let's begin building a new order." And He began laughing to himself as residents were rooted in place awaiting their fates.

_6 years later_

A tall boy strode through the manor where he lived. He looked older than he actually was. Even his body had been altered somewhat.

Entering the throne room, he saw his mother, heavily pregnant, lying on her back, naked as the day she was born. He wanted to touch her, to use her, to breed her. Next to her, were his sisters and half sisters who were also being bred by their master, who despite their age, were pregnant or were being impregnated, all thanks to a cocktail of potions, spells and drugs being injected into their systems daily.

Harry had just been with Grimwolf having done some lessons about the wizarding world and had come to the throne room to meet their master. He stood there for a about a minute before his master finished impregnating two of his sisters. His master then sat in his throne, which was gold and green and adorned with skulls, swords and wands.

"How was your lesson with Grimwolf, Harry?" asked their master

"It was enlightening. It surprised me to learn that people cannot learn how to work together, no matter which reality we're in. Racism, money, ignorance affect your reality as much as it does mine." Harry replied with a touch of disdain.

"Remember at some point, that our realities will merge and become one but you're correct. The world does need remoulding. Anyway there are new tasks that need completing." Harry's master said.

"What do these tasks require?" asked Harry inquisitively.

"We're going to go after two families. One here in Britain, the other in France. We need to build our armies and they have girls who are prime breeding stock." Harry's master replied which a grin on his face.

"What are the family names? Anything that could help me do this task?" asked Harry flatly. He stared at his master.

"Their names are Weasley and Delacour. And if you do well, I shall let you keep some of them as breeding stock. Oh who am I kidding I know you'll do well. Your work in Afghanistan, central Africa and South America has already helped us grow an army of tens of thousands, with many more along the way. All those naive men never suspect that a child can bring down armies. Come with me. I have the information you need in another room." With that Harry's master walked out of the room and Harry duly followed him and both were followed by some of Harry's half naked sisters and half-sisters as well as his master's bodyguards.

After several minutes of walking, they came to the room where the information room was and the walls and the centrally located table were covered with all the information needed. Harry's sisters and half sisters went to sit in chairs around the room where they had been told to touch themselves until told otherwise. Harry's master's bodyguards had positioned themselves by the door and at the edges of the room.

"This table shows where your targets are located. As you can see, your two targets are in two different countries. Thankfully there's only a small channel of ocean between them. The Weasley family are located in Devon in a house known as the burrow. You won't be able to miss it." His master told Harry.

"What about the Delacour family? Where do they reside?" Asked Harry out of curiosity.

"We know they're in France. However they own several properties around the country, so you're going to have to do what you do best, hunt them down. I've put the list of their properties on the wall behind you."

"I won't let you down master" Harry kneeled and bowed to his master. "May I ask what you shall be doing while I'm doing this task?"

Harry's master smirked, "I shall be purchasing properties in the USA and Canada. There is a particular batch of properties in Los Santos and Blaine County that I'm interested in. Once I've got those properties, I shall be expanding them so they can hold our armies and breeding stock."

"Excellent idea master. The United states Ministry will not suspect a thing." Replied Harry.

"Seeing as we're done for now, I shall let you plan this thing" Harry's Master turned to three of the girls in the room, two full sisters and a half sister, "You three shall remain in here to do as he pleases. You are to be impregnated thoroughly and I will be filming all of the acts you do."

Harry declared loyally, "All hail Lord Samgon"

With him hearing the declaration of loyalty, Samgon left the room with his bodyguards and the rest of Harry's sisters and half sisters who had followed them.

Once they were alone, Harry ordered the naked girls to get into various positions. He removed his trousers and positioned his manhood against one of his sister's slits and thrust in causing her to scream in agony and pleasure. He proceeded to do the same to his other sister and half-sister. By the time he was finished with them, they were drenched in cum and had been thoroughly impregnated. He looked over all the information in front of him and proceeded to form a plan. A plan that would begin in Devon.

In the throne room, Samgon was talking with Harry's Godfather and appointed guardian by him, "In order to have the maximum amount of troops and breeding stock, you've got to start young. Even if you have to make soldiers out of children."

Just then Harry's Father entered the room. James Potter had been renamed by Emperor Samgon and was now called Devil Stag. Samgon gave Devil Stag orders for an operation in Central America.

"I need you to go to Central America. There's a series of villages that have been taken over by a brigade of child soldiers. They're also accompanied by young girls, whether they're protecting them or holding them hostage is irrelevant they are to brought to one of our bases for integration into our army. They may be injured but may not be killed or injured in such a way as to lose their breeding potential. You may take a team to assist if need be. All the information you need is on your iDroid. Am I understood?"

"Understood my Lord" Replied Devil Stag and very promptly left the throne room. He went to the breeding chambers, breeding several women and girls before undertaking the assigned mission.

Please Review. More coming soon


	2. Chapter 2- Danger for Redheads

A/N. WARNING. Contains not very descriptive underage sex and rape. Do not read if you're uncomfortable with reading such material.

Chapter 2- Danger for Redheads

Young Ginny Weasley awoke on hard medical type bed. A day earlier, she had been hosting a new friend with her family when she and her family were all knocked unconscious by an unknown substance. Lifting her head ever so slightly, she saw an unusual wall which kept changing pictures and writing. One of the images she saw a picture of her face with many details about her and her family including her birthday of the 11th of August 1981 and in a corner of that very wall she also saw the current date which was the 10th of August 1987.

Slowly moving her head, she saw next to her were several empty medical type bags attached to a stand, indicating they had been recently used. On a table nearby were some medical implements reminiscent of those used for flu jabs and other inoculations. They too looked as if they had been used recently.

Over on the far side of the room, she saw an older girl, with silvery blonde hair unconscious and realised that the older girl had been stripped of her clothing and then suddenly became conscious of the fact that, at some point while she had been unconscious, she too had been stripped of her clothing. Ginny struggled to free herself from her restraints that held her in place.

"Don't bother with trying to free yourself." Said the voice of a boy but the tone conveyed menace. Ginny shivered a little, feeling cold without her clothing on.

"Why? Why did you do what you did?" Ginny asked fiercely.

"My Lord and Master was right, you are fiery. Perfect fit for our cause. I did what I did because my master willed it so. The spawn you will give birth to will be very powerful and strong. You were picked to be at my side for a future conflict. One that will not be fought in this realm." Harry spoke intently, keeping her focus on him at all times.

"Like overseas in France or Egypt?"

"No. Another dimension. When the time comes, this dimension will be merged into that one. That dimension is the one my master comes from and in time we shall be his eyes and ears when he is attending to business."

"Another dimension? Surely those are just fairy tales?" Ginny asked sceptically.

"No they are not. I can travel to them or even create them when I am focused enough. But where I come from, there is ever lasting war and magic always resurrects the dead to find new ways of killing them." Said a tall, handsome man, which Ginny was reluctant to admit to, who had green eyes that at times looked as though they were fire incarnate.

"Ginny, this is Lord Samgon. He has chosen us and the girl over there to be part of a new destiny." Said Harry reverently.

"I was born an Orc but over time, let's say I gained a more human appearance and new abilities. Both natural and from experiments."

"Orc?" Ginny asked still sceptical, believing this Lord Samgon to be a deluded psychopath and pervert.

"Harry, cut my arm. Just enough so it bleeds slightly." Samgon ordered.

Harry proceeded to do so and Ginny watched in stunned silence as Samgon's arm did bleed a darkish green. Samgon then briefly removed his top showing green blotches of skin on his right arm and to the right of his stomach before putting the top back on.

"You saw all the medical stuff lying around?" Ginny nodded. "Both you and the girl over there were both injected with the solutions and potions contained within them. You will be host to powerful spawn, soldiers who will rebirth our worlds as one whole."

"Your family was barely getting by before I came along. Now, they serve a new order and all will be taken care of." Harry declared.

"Harry, I will be with her sister, breeding new soldiers for our future new armies, if you have need of me." Samgon said, indicating the silvery blonde girl and the fact she had a sister. Harry nodded curtly and Samgon left the room.

"Why did you wait a month and a half before kidnapping us?"

"I wanted to learn more about you that couldn't be found out by accessing records. I like you Ginny, I care for you but our destinies lie with our master now. Our needs must serve his."

"So you wanted someone to be a show princess?"

"NO!" Harry responded forcibly. "In other dimensions, we are older; we would've fallen in love anyway."

Harry placed a necklace with blood red and emerald green gems around her neck and a gold ring decorated with flowers and serpents on one of her right hand fingers.

"In time, you'll understand. Now, we must proceed with the breeding process. Then your service to your new master will begin. It will hurt you for several different reasons but I too have been 'enhanced' to help the cause.

The process began when Harry forcibly took Ginny's virginity and for hours and hours, proceeded to plant his seed within her. While this was going on, Harry took all the useful information he could find in Ginny's mind. When Harry finished with her, Ginny had been impregnated many times over and was currently unconscious.

"Congratulations, she has been impregnated with over a dozen children-" said a medical examiner, his mind now that of a new age Orc before Harry interrupted him.

"Soldiers, not children. They will be taught to fight as soon as they can hold an assault rifle in their hands. Playtime is something that leads to becoming weak." Harry angrily declared.

"Our master would disagree with that." Said the Orc dominated medical examiner.

"He probably would but he said I should shape my soldiers how I wished. A land awaits our arrival in the promised world and the lands of this one shall merge with it, with fire and frost to envelop all." Harry declared, forcing the matter shut.

Harry rubbed Ginny all over, sensing every emotion, every thought and he took pleasure in taking a new follower. She just didn't quite follow yet.


End file.
